


Перелом

by Fran



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: Когами нужен человек





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/gifts).



> таймлайн KKS

  
_Я никогда не применяю своего оружия выше шеи противника, чтобы последний всегда видел победителя в конце схватки._  
Хосе Гомес, из книги Д. Ф. Гилби «Секретные боевые искусства мира»

Разбудил его звонок Мару, этого хренова полуночника. Сасаяма выслушал скупой отчет и сухую просьбу, позевывая в кулак. Встал, прошлепал к двери.  
В коридоре переговаривались, разбредались по своим конурам. Он выглянул и окликнул старика. Тот с усталой улыбкой показал большой палец, чиркнул по горлу. Его плащ был в белесой пыли, брюки внизу намокли от грязи, крови и черт знает, чего еще.  
— Отдыхай, — покивал Сасаяма.  
До пересменки оставалось два часа. Он завалился на диван и только-только завел глаза, как поступил новый вызов.  
Никак почуял, хмыкнул он.  
— Не спишь? — вместо приветствия спросил Когами. — Что там с моими, не в курсе? Ваку недоступен. На этаже никто не возвращался?  
— А хрен их знает, — мстительно соврал Сасаяма. — Тебе-то чего не спится? Лежи себе, балду лови.  
— Выспался, — буркнул Когами. Сасаяма растер колючую щеку.  
— Ну поднимайся, раз такое дело.

Когами стукнулся почти сразу, Сасаяма еле успел штаны застегнуть. Рожа у гостя была убитая, краше в гроб кладут, зато сам как всегда при полном параде. Разве что галстук завязан как чужой рукой.  
Он и завязан чужой, сообразил Сасаяма.  
— Как запястье?  
— В норме.  
— Падай. Сейчас налью чего-нибудь.  
— Не надо.  
Когами опустился в кресло, как тяжелобольной. В лице ни кровинки, губы обметаны лихорадкой. Выспался он… Хорошо, если одну капельницу продержался.  
Сасаяма взял себе минералку и расселся на диване, закинул ногу на ногу.  
Когами горбился, ссутулив плечи, и гипнотизировал коммуникатор. Сасаяма смотрел с неприязнью и почти жалел о своей глупой выходке. 

Вспоминалось, как однажды он ждал самого Когами. Скотч закончился вместе со второй пачкой сигарет и его выдержкой. Та еще выдалась ночка. Все те же проблемы со связью, он воображал себе всякое и разве что не молился. Одна надежда была на старика, тот никогда не подводил, не подвел и в ту ночь. В медблоке Когами провалялся сутки, как вот сейчас. Кажется, именно тогда Сасаяма подавал рапорт, просил перевести в третий отдел, но поддержал его один Гиноза. Тоже небось рад бы сбежать, от стервы-то Тедзуки.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Ваку для Когами не простой авторитет. Интересно, стал бы он так дергаться из-за патрульного. Которого рано или поздно уконтрапупят, как выражается старик, и могилки не состряпают.  
Вот уж вряд ли.  
— Да расслабься, уже знали бы, случись что серьезное… У меня чуйка на это дело. А что связи нет, так то обычная ситуация.  
Когами поднял голову, и Сасаяма застыл со своей улыбкой, жизнерадостной и фальшивой, как у клоунской комиссы.  
Смотрел Когами серьезно, с какой-то детской доверчивостью. Губы шевельнулись, но не вытолкнули ни звука.  
— Пойдем пожрем, что ли, — не выдержал Сасаяма, поставил минералку, сдернул с кресла пиджак.

Жратвы он набрал по полной программе: новомодная чистопаста, салат с грибами, карри, чайник чая и фруктовое суфле. Методично, со вкусом расправился с каждым блюдом. Достал сигареты.  
— Размяться не хочешь?  
Когами поднял взгляд от подноса с нетронутой лапшой, но глаза были скучные, потухшие.  
— В другой раз.  
Рука же, чертыхнулся про себя Сасаяма и принялся травить анекдоты, от которых молчаливый его слушатель, казалось, раздражался еще сильнее, но не перебивал и только поминутно проверял коммуникатор. Это раззадоривало и веселило — дурным, ничего хорошего не обещавшим весельем. Сасаяма выкурил три сигареты и в конце концов до того себе опротивел, что замолк на полуслове и поднялся, со скрежетом отодвинув стул. 

Выпить бы сейчас, подумал без особого желания. Хотелось кое-чего другого. Много чего на самом деле, да только кто бы с его желаниями считался.  
Когами сидел как сидел — с поникшей головой, руки на столе: тяжелые кисти, эластичный бинт на правом запястье, белый как манжета рубашки, охватывал большой палец с почерневшим ногтем. Слезет теперь, наверное, подумал Сасаяма и загасил окурок в грязной тарелке.  
— Уложу одной левой, договорились, — с ухмылкой предпринял он последнюю попытку.  
— Еще чего придумаешь? — мгновенно окрысился Когами и вроде ожил, сверкнул исподлобья глазами — не так, как хотелось бы. Сасаяма закинул пиджак на плечо.  
— Пойдем проветримся.  
Когами встал как на автомате. Едва не забыл пиджак на спинке стула, побрел между столиками, влезая в рукава. Правой он действовал с заметной неловкостью.  
Сасаяма на ходу поймал затылок в прицел воображаемого доминатора, потянул на себя спусковой крючок.  
— Идиот, — негромко прокомментировала Аоянаги. Никому-то сегодня не спится. Ее столик загораживала декоративная пальма — удобное местечко, вся столовка как на ладони. Сасаяма надел пиджак и сцапал с чужой тарелки овсяное печенье, перескочил подставленную ногу в ярко-красной лодочке, вывалился в коридор. «Долбоеб», — полетело вслед. Сучка недотраханная, огрызнулся он беззлобно.

Когами мучал аппарат с суррогатными напитками. Что-то у него не ладилось, он цедил ругательства, пристукивал кулаком.  
— Полегче, Синья, — посоветовали ему нежным голосом.  
Они оба повернули головы. В одноразовый стакан, шипя и плюясь паром, ударила кофейная струя.  
Когами замер с занесенной рукой, Сасаяма аж крякнул тихонько с досады. Еще минута — и разминулись бы.  
— Вы здесь, — сказал Когами, словно глазам не поверил. Можно было подумать, по коридору к ним вышагивала не самая сладкая парочка в Бюро, а шефиня собственной персоной.  
Сасаяма взял забрызганный стакан, отхлебнул, обжигаясь.  
— Почему не в медблоке? — спросил Ваку, сходу в своей запанибратской манере протягивая руку, и Когами шагнул навстречу, принял ее обеими ладонями.  
— Да незачем уже… Давно вернулись?  
— Где-то с час, наверное. Значит, ты в норме?  
— В норме.  
— Это хорошо… С рукой точно порядок? На тебе лица нет.  
Когами взъерошил волосы.  
— Да вот… Вас потерял.  
Ваку улыбался.  
— Были проблемы со связью. Странно, что Мару тебе не сообщил. — Он перевел вопросительный взгляд, Сасаяма невозмутимо его встретил поверх стакана. — Я просил не беспокоить напрямую, правда.  
Кофе был дрянным и премерзко горчил. Сасаяма вспомнил про печенье, затолкал целиком в рот.  
Отвесил шутовской полупоклон:  
— Господин старший инспектор.  
Теперь на него смотрели все трое. Когами — с искренним недоумением.  
— Мару мне ничего… — начал он и сбился.  
— Забыл, — промычал Сасаяма, перетирая зубами клейкую безвкусную дрянь.  
— Наш славный аналитик ничего не забывает, — вмешался Макисима и улыбнулся одними губами. Глаза оставались холодными, как у рыбы. Урод ты гребаный, едва не поперхнулся Сасаяма, ухмыльнулся шире.  
— Я забыл, а не он. Названивают посреди ночи все кому не лень…  
— Ты, — выдохнул Когами без голоса. Заиграл было желваками, но переключился на свое начальство, стал выспрашивать подробности. На Макисиму он как всегда не смотрел, а посмотреть было на что: ссадина в углу рта, на левой скуле здоровенная нашлепка пластыря, фингал наплывал на глаз и уже цвел всеми цветами радуги. Хотел бы Сасаяма знать, что за смертник его разукрасил.  
— Кто тебя так отделал?  
Макисима потрогал пластырь одним пальцем. Когами втолковывал что-то Ваку и пялился мимо его лица расширенными глазами.  
— Собачка.  
— Ай да собачка, — развеселился Сасаяма. — И не побрезговала. Такая голодная?  
— Железная. Хвостиком махнула… Четыре шва, — продолжал Макисима с таким видом, как будто штопал себя сам. — Теперь шрам останется.  
— Не останется, — заверил Ваку и приобнял его за плечо. — Пойдем, я жутко голоден… Ко?  
— Мы перекусили, — ответил за Когами Сасаяма. — Собирались немного размяться.  
— А мы как раз из тренажерки, — рассеянно заметил Макисима. Ваку не убирал руку с его плеча, и сейчас они как никогда напоминали родных братьев. Непохожие на первый взгляд, неотличимые на второй. Как две разномастные куклы с одного конвейера.  
Сасаяма смял стакан, отправил в урну прицельным броском.  
— Опять в ножички игрались?  
Ваку рассмеялся в дверях, Макисима остановился следом. Когами прожигал его глазами, ощупывал взглядом аккуратно подстриженный белобрысый затылок, полоску голой кожи над жестким воротничком, и был похож на щенка, которого не взяли на прогулку. Зато вернулся здоровый румянец во всю щеку, и даже ростом он как будто стал выше, тянулся напряженной струной. Тронь — зазвенит. Сасаяма перебегал взглядом с одного на другого и все улыбался, как скалился, так что скулы ломило.  
— И в ножички тоже, — не оборачиваясь, согласился Макисима. Пропустил челку между пальцев, зачесывая неровные пряди назад, коснулся шеи, словно стряхнул чужое прикосновение. Ваку со смешком увлек его за собой, обоих уже заметила Аоянаги, приветствовала своим особенным голосом с томной хрипотцой, а потом двери за ними сомкнулись, и все стихло.

Когами молчал до самой раздевалки и на месте не произнес ни слова. В его сторону не смотрел и с пуговицами справлялся сам, неуклюже орудуя перебинтованной рукой. На скамью полетели короткие спортивные штаны, компрессионная футболка. Сасаяма поглядывал искоса, как провинившийся пес, и психовал все больше. Чего выебывается, спрашивается, давно бы уже отчитал, и сам расслабился, и других не напрягал.  
— Пошевеливайся, — бросил Когами, прошлепал в тренировочный зал босиком. Кроме драки сегодня явно ничего не светило. 

Сасаяма натянул шорты и напульсник, замешкался, обкусывая ноготь. Нечаянно содрал заусенец до крови и затряс рукой, с шипением сунул палец в рот. Гребаный Макисима, сучий потрох, выругался по привычке. Тяжелая его ненависть была застарелой и с первого взгляда взаимной. Слишком дурно пахло от закадычного дружка Ваку, разило как от латентного с коэффициентом за триста. За что его невзлюбил сам Макисима, он так и не понял. Да и любить особо было не за что — его-то, рядового пса, пушечное мясо, как выражается старик. Вот кому этот чистоплюй нравился, вдвоем они могли часами перетирать какую-нибудь мутную чепуху, даром что один другому годился в сыновья. Гинозу их посиделки в комнате отдыха вымораживали вмиг, он останавливался, как будто налетал на стену, бледнел всем красивым нервным лицом. В такие моменты, если случалось оказаться рядом, Сасаяма старался развлечь своего «сенсея» байкой или глупой выходкой, без особого успеха, впрочем. 

Странно, но и в родном отделе, и в соседних Макисиму недолюбливали — что почти все инспектора, что патрульные. Разве что девки от него тащились все как одна, даже стерва Тедзука. Остальные скорее терпели — за то, что любимчик шефини, за чистый как стеклышко тон. За ум и чутье детектива, которым мог позавидовать сам Ваку. Но тот не завидовал, общался на равных. 

Кому бы водить с этим прирожденным сыщиком дружбу, так это Когами, поучиться детективному чутью, умению доверять своим подчиненным, а вот поди ж ты, не успели познакомиться — сцепились как кошка с собакой. Такой ор подняли на весь этаж — Гиноза подорвался в туалет оттенок проверять. И ладно бы причина была стоящей, но повздорили они, смешно сказать, из-за какого-то лоха, которого Макисима довел одной болтовней до критических показателей и размазал по стенке на месте. Врагами они с Когами не стали, конечно, на летучках общались ровно, а случалось, что и подменяли друг друга, вот как сегодня, но дистанцию держали оба.

И все же что-то происходило между ними, звенело в воздухе, шибало на расстоянии, как та опасная вонь, которую Сасаяма считывал на раз. Интуиция завывала как сирена, когда эти двое оказывались рядом. Он пробовал раскопать что-нибудь через Мару с его камерами слежения, но результат был никаким в буквальном смысле.  
Будь его воля, он бы разобрался с этим хлыщом один на один, драться Макисима умел, не одного дрона отправил в утиль. И ножичками своими с Ваку на пару всю стенку в комнате отдыха изрешетил, тира им мало…  
Он сплюнул под ноги загорчившую слюну, грохнул дверцей шкафа. Нервы ни к черту, лезет в голову всякая дрянь. Хорошо бы в смену попалось стоящее дельце, чтоб было кого размазать к хренам собачьим. Да не пукалкой казенной, а голыми руками.

В зале было проветрено и чисто, пахло озоном после недавней уборки. Когами лупцевал грушу, подпрыгивал на месте и снова набрасывался. Отточенные движения, короткие тройные удары: голенью, стопой, левым кулаком. Сасаяма залюбовался, потом вспомнил, что забыл запереть двери. Вернулся, бросил полотенца и пачку с зажигалкой, поставил минералку на скамью.  
Кто-то забыл тут книгу: цветастая обложка, потрепанный бумажный том карманного формата. Он повернул голову, разбирая название. «По направлению…»  
— Чего ты там возишься? — выкрикнул Когами, саданул ногой напоследок, закрутив грушу вокруг оси. Вконец оборзел щенок, хмыкнул Сасаяма. Пошел к нему вразвалочку.  
Когами смотрел исподлобья, вполне разогретый — мышцы проступали четким рельефом, кожа лоснилась от пота. Температурит, похоже, определил Сасаяма.  
— Побежденный — сверху, — объявил он и атаковал без поклона, пока Когами озадаченно хлопал глазами.

В самый первый раз борзый щенок был в форме, и хлопать глазами пришлось Сасаяме. Когда двери с легким свистом разъехались, он добивал второго дрона. Затушил сигарету об стальной бок и плюхнулся рядом, повесил на шею полотенце. Двери сомкнулись, и он услышал, как срабатывает электронный ключ, запирающий зал изнутри. «Спарринг», — заявил Когами вместо приветствия, приближаясь своей мягкой текучей походкой. Когда требовали обстоятельства, Сасаяма передвигался абсолютно бесшумно, но рядом с ним чувствовал себя дроном-тяжеляком. «Устроим по высшему разряду, господин инспектор», — съерничал он, утирая пот, и услышал: «Мне нужен живой партнер». Развернулся на полушаге к стойке с инвентарем. «Живой?..» — «Человек». — «Ясно», — сказал Сасаяма, хотя ничего ему ясно не было. Дроны для тренировок работают согласно программе: три режима, двенадцать уровней сложности. Без малейшего сбоя, за этим от нечего делать он следил лично, не доверяя тонкую работу снабженцам. Какого еще рожна ему надобно? «Мне нужны естественные реакции, — объяснил Когами. — Их невозможно просчитать». — «Все можно просчитать», — возразил Сасаяма. Ему было смешно, но вид у Когами стал такой серьезный, что он сдержался и для начала прочел короткую лекцию. Ничего нового: прописные истины о том, что и техника, и даже сила — это далеко не все, что нужно в схватке. Важно знать, куда ударить. Когда ударить. 

Поневоле увлекся, выволок на циновки дрона, стал показывать фундаментальные приемы. Высокое искусство: система «белый журавль», касание отсроченной смерти, передача «ци», давно утраченные секреты ниндзюцу. Направление подхода к цели, постановка тела, удар. Метод «синъи» (Когами недоверчиво фыркнул), отличный от школы Шаолиня. Атака по внутренним органам, штопорный удар в поджелудочную железу: фокусирование на близкой дистанции, выпрямить руку, закрутить кулак на четверть оборота против часовой стрелки.

Наука попроще и трюки погрязнее; тактика боя головой: не бить в зубы, чтобы не пораниться, и самому прижимать кончик языка к нёбу, чтобы не прикусить ненароком. Большими пальцами — в глаза, в связки мускульных групп. Удары по лицу ладонью, сложенной чашечкой, обеими — по ушам, большой палец плотно прижат к указательному.

Элементарный бокс: прямо по линии к подбородку, а не в челюсть. Такой, строго перпендикулярный удар — даже не удар, толчок — обеспечивает острое воздействие на продолговатый мозг, и получите, распишитесь: сотрясение, временная остановка функций центральной нервной системы, нокаут. 

Краткий экскурс в историю: французы — ноги, традиционный бокс; англичане — кулачные бои; корейцы — голова; американцы — всепоглощающая любовь к огнестрелу как таковому; ирландцы — дубинка; мексиканцы — нож. Нет ножа? Действуй руками, для чего тренируй каждый палец. Кулак укорачивает длину атакующей руки, пальцы — удлиняют. Когами опять зафыркал, и Сасаяма оставил дрона в покое, поманил засранца к себе.

Воткнуть пальцы правой руки куда удобнее слева, пальцы левой — в глотку справа, и вводить «ножи» внутрь, работая плечами. Засранец рухнул на пол, засасывая воздух с нечеловеческим хрипом. «Если бы я действовал не в одну десятую силы, разорвал бы тебе гортань», — утешил его Сасаяма. Протянул минералку, но Когами отпихнул бутылку и вскочил, тут же снова хлопнулся на задницу, ошарашенный донельзя. Вся статья валить в медблок, но упрямый этот чудак только и спросил, как лучше атаковать: с ладонью вверх или вниз. Не имеет значения, хмыкнул Сасаяма, и вообще — если нет возможности достать глотку как следует, бей в пах, чтобы наверняка, после меткого удара, даже легкого, одного-единственного, никто не поднимется. «А правила как же?» — вскинулся Когами, и Сасаяма ответил тычками в грудь, объясняя внятно и доходчиво: на улице нет правил. Вышел на улицу — оставь благотворительность дома. Никаких перчаток, неженка. Заниматься каждый день по два часа утром и вечером, подтягиваться на одной руке, отжиматься на кулаках, держать стойку ничком на пальцах рук и ног, сколько хватит сил. На ударах ногами заостряться не стал, с этим Когами справлялся будь здоров, но не утерпел — продемонстрировал, как можно погасить сигарету во рту противника одним прицельным махом.  
Не выбить, ухмыльнулся он в ответ на издевательский смешок, всего лишь погасить, что и было проделано с ювелирной точностью, до которой кое-кому пахать и пахать. «По мнению Сивиллы драться в принципе — это неправильно, — подвел он итог осипшим голосом, — а как по мне, неправильно — проиграть принципиальный бой. Для меня уметь драться — так же естественно, как для тебя хорошо учиться, мать твою. Забудь о правилах, если жизнь дорога. Cилат, дзюдо, капоэйра: смешивай стили, удивляй, застань противника врасплох. И ножик заведи, бери пример со старших».

Травма же, спохватился он, когда единственный его способный ученик бросился в контратаку, и едва успел заложить правую руку за спину.  
— Один-ноль.  
Сасаяма вскочил с колена — вовремя. На этот раз техника кобры, пальцами ног по ребрам: он нырнул под локоть, ткнул в печень и промазал, чудом не пропущенный удар заставил уйти в кувырок назад.  
Когами наступал, теснил его обратно к дверям.  
— Не прячь руку. Бейся, мать твою, нормально.  
— Есть биться нормально, господин инспектор.  
Сасаяма почти смеялся. Их бои с самого начала не имели с нормальными тренировками ничего общего. Дело не в просчете реакций, не в умении застать врасплох, — в конце концов, программы дронам пишутся с латентных. Живой контакт заводил обоих, как уличная драка, вот и весь секрет.  
Он задохнулся, потерял равновесие, но удержался на ногах.  
— Два-ноль. Соберись, — рявкнул Когами, кривясь после своего же неслабого хука левой.  
Сасаяма согнал с лица улыбку. Глаза в глаза они переступали по кругу. Драться вполсилы Когами явно не собирался. Хороший у него сейчас был взгляд, злой, правильный. Не пропустить прямой удар, тогда точно несдобровать, машинально прикинул Сасаяма и через секунду этот удар пропустил.

В тот первый раз, когда после вот такого несильного, изящного даже, толчка в подбородок он открыл глаза, вид у Когами был совсем больной. Лампы на потолке мельтешили тошнотворными огнями. Без сознания Сасаяма провалялся минут пять, не меньше. «Я принесу аптечку», — услышал он и заржал. «Сдурел», — выговорил сквозь смех, утерся напульсником. Полушутя ухватил обалдевшего победителя за густые вихры, опрокинул на спину, упал сверху. 

Возмущаться или обижаться Когами не стал и пощады не запросил. Смотрел в упор, молча дышал в лицо. Чистое у него было дыхание, свежее, как ветерок по весне. Ветерок, подумать только… Сказать кому — засмеют. И глаза оказались чудн _ы_ е: морозные, с жестким стальным блеском. Ресницы пушистые, как у девочки. Зрачок дрогнул, затягивающе расплылся по радужке.  
А губы — мягкие, слабо подивился Сасаяма и как провалился, сминая эти губы жадным ртом. 

Они так и раздевались, не отрываясь друг от друга, перекатывались, сталкивались зубами и коленями. В голове заела мантра сестренки про Великого Будду и всех святых грешной земли, пусть Сасаяма и не верил ни в каких богов. Мокрые от слюны пальцы входили с трудом, словно до него проделывать такое никто не пытался; «Давно?» — спросил он, чтобы отвлечься. Голос просел и не слушался. Сасаяма успел забыть, как быстро от всего этого мутнеет в глазах и становится горячо и хорошо, едва соображал, что делать, но пальцы все помнили, раздвигали и поворачивались, сгибались крюком. Через пару тычков на пробу он попал — куда надо, судя по мгновенной дрожи. Когами оказался молчаливым, но отзывчивым, колотило его здорово. «Никогда», — выдавил он сквозь зубы, и Сасаяма не сразу понял, что это ответ. 

В глазах темнело, пальцы держало как в тисках. Ненадолго отпуская, обжимало опять. Он цеплялся за остатки самоконтроля и упорно надавливал немеющими кончиками, пока не добился всхлипа. Больше не церемонясь, разложил его под собой как хотелось: ладонь под затылок, губами к своим губам. Просунул руку и снова втолкнул пальцы в тугое, гладкое, потерся с довольным рыком. Когами поплыл взглядом и внятно простонал его имя, будто не просто кайф ловил, а тащился от того, кто именно ему этот кайф обеспечивает.

И кончал с теми же проникновенными стонами, зажимаясь и вздрагивая всем телом. Когда Сасаяма отвалился в сторону, чтобы отдрочить себе, Когами еле дышал, как загнанный, и такого — беспомощного, слабого — его хотелось еще больше. Сасаяма пока не знал, что этот раз не последний, кончил на него в три рывка как малолетка, размазал скользкую лужицу по твердому животу. Трогал его и разглядывал, запоминал глазами и пальцами, и как сумел на второй круг не зайти. Руки у него тогда тряслись, как у распоследнего пропойцы. Хотя вообще-то он в тот день не пил. И после тоже, чтоб вспоминалось слаще, в подробностях.

Вспоминать пришлось недолго — до следующего «спарринга». Сасаяма так завелся, что решился дать, о чем вскорости пожалел. Раскрасневшийся как школьник, Когами довел его до белого каления, заласкал — мягкими губами, языком — так, что свет мерк в глазах. И забился в своем проникновенном оргазме, не успев вставить как следует, что было немудрено. Сасаяма кончил с ним вместе, не прикасаясь к своему члену, вот что было удивительно и почти унизительно — если б не оказалось так сладко. Долгие бесконтрольные спазмы, от которых он одновременно летел вниз с дикой скоростью и взмывал с замирающим сердцем. Как затяжной прыжок в восходящем потоке. И мысль — одна-единственная, зато кристально ясная, от которой впору самому заливаться краской, да только краснеть он давно разучился. Сасаяма вертел эту мысль после так и сяк, и по-любому выходило, что влип он конкретно. Как никогда в своей хреновой жизни. 

А в тот самый первый раз, пока Когами вытирался чужим полотенцем и собирал одежду, Сасаяма следил за ним без единой связной мысли в пустой башке. Почесывал исполосованную ногтями спину, изучал свои ладони, заскорузлые, самые обыкновенные. Даже не верилось, что он вот этими руками… «Спасибо», — вежливо добил его Когами, просовывая ногу в штанину, и Сасаяма, вот кретин, с широкой улыбкой ответил «пожалуйста». 

— …пожалуйста… Мицуру, — вплыл в уши встревоженный голос. Он открыл глаза.  
Когами смотрел на него со своим несчастным видом, как убийца по неосторожности.  
— Да живой я, — проворчал Сасаяма, двинул кулаком в плечо: — Три-ноль.  
Когами обхватил его ладонь, прижал к щеке. Ткнулся губами в пальцы.  
— Иди сюда, — сбавил тон Сасаяма и облапил затылок, потянул на себя.

Целовал подставленный рот с голодной жадностью, наслаждался вкусом, который запомнил с первого раза, всегда носил с собой. Вдыхал запах волос, разгоряченной кожи, нежной под огрубелыми ладонями. Когами не тянул вопреки обыкновению, даже футболку не снял, живо избавился от штанов, дернул завязки его шортов. Говорить с ним в такие минуты Сасаяма не умел, куда только девалось хваленое его красноречие, ведь сроду за словом в карман не лез, а теперь и вовсе было не до разговоров и вообще — не по себе. Рука, определил он причину, сотрясение и не залеченный толком перелом… открытый со смещением, припомнил с усилием, заставил себя притормозить.

Когами нетерпеливо под ним задышал, жмуря крепче глаза, развел колени шире. Мускулы под тесной футболкой затвердели в камень, перебинтованная рука легла поперек груди — словно в защитном жесте. За собственной грудиной что-то откликнулось, как сломалось, потянуло болезненно и длинно. То ли жалость, то ли… Сасаяма не стал разбираться, наклонился и лизнул ноготь на выбитом пальце, перецеловал припухшие суставы. Обмирая от этой неведомой прежде не-жалости и вполне понятного предвкушения, спустился губами к его члену, собрал терпкий сок, растер на языке. Придержал ствол, целуя ниже, прихватывая кожу на яичках, совсем горячую и мягкую, как натуральный бархат. Приятная тяжесть, короткие жесткие волоски. Еще ниже, дальше — раскрыл пальцами, приник всем ртом, и Когами дернулся в молчаливом протесте. Сасаяма удержал раздвинутые бедра, заработал языком, смакуя непривычный вкус. Когами заскреб здоровой рукой по циновке, будто в поиске опоры, с грудным стоном взмолился:  
— Не надо…  
Сасаяма только усмехнулся, вылизывал и ласкал губами снова и снова с увлечением, его самого больше не удивлявшим. Он намеревался получить свое сполна, конечно, но хотел разделить все поровну, и удовольствие, и выматывающее ожидание, и голодную жажду.

Он разогнулся и сел на пятки, сплюнул в ладонь загустевшую слюну, провел по своему члену, напряженному до ноющей колотьбы. Сдавливая его пальцами, втолкнул головку и закусил изнутри щеку, перетерпел тугое сопротивление, болезненное, жаркое. Дыхание Когами замерло, член слегка обмяк. Сасаяма приласкал его, повел туда-сюда кулаком, натягивая и собирая тонкую кожу. Прижимая трясущуюся руку к груди, левой Когами дотянулся до его живота, уперся жесткими пальцами — нашел-таки опору. Не самую лучшую, трясло Сасаяму не меньше, все силы уходили на то, чтобы не двигаться, и постепенно жадная хватка слабела сама по себе, выталкивала его — и одновременно пропускала внутрь.

Он позволил втягивать себя в этот тугой жар и сам больше отступал, чем напирал, так и продвигался вперед дразнящей качкой. Пальцы требовательно скребли по его животу, но глаза Когами оставались зажмуренными, лицо бледным, только искусанные губы темнели непристойно, как у размалеванной гейши, да кожа, ошпаренная щетиной, розовела вокруг сжатого рта. Сасаяма дождался, когда краска вернется к щекам, а губы расслабятся. Напульсником смахнул испарину, навалился ладонями на его раскинутые колени, устроился на пятках удобнее. Скомандовал себе: погнали.

От первого толчка Когами запрокинул голову, раскрыл глаза: нездешние, пьяные. Губы запрыгали, округлились, выпуская первое долгое «ох», и на этом выдохе, одним грациозным движением он подался навстречу — с той бесстыдной, ничем не прикрытой жадностью, которая так заводила. Которая, если уж быть честным с собой до конца, сводила с ума. 

Застывший, скованный болью в напряженных плечах и спине, Сасаяма перевел дыхание, качнул назад и сразу вперед, и повторил, сходу задал свой излюбленный темп: размеренный и сильный, чтобы не дать возможности расслабиться и забыться ни на миг. Когами поймал знакомый ритм, ответил всем телом, раскрылся, хотя казалось — куда уж больше, и Сасаяма жестко заработал бедрами, пока не добился долгожданного сорванного вздоха.

Мой, — яростно заколотилось в мозгу, он не успевал переводить дыхание, пелена уже наплывала на глаза, зудящей щекоткой подкатывал первый неудержимый спазм. В попытке сбить волну Сасаяма задышал ровнее, глубже. Сквозь чужие вздохи и звон крови в ушах прорвался легкий свист; не останавливаясь, он тяжело поднял голову, разлепил веки, и сердце пережало холодом. 

На пороге стоял Макисима.  
За его спиной сомкнулись двери; не запер, оцепенело вспомнил Сасаяма, мгновенно теряя и силу, и ритм.  
Когами ничего не замечал, ерзал перед ним, гонял в кулаке член, — твердый, в каком-то одурении подумал Сасаяма, на секунду опустив глаза, через пару минут кончил бы. Хорошо, что вышло притормозить. Удачно получилось. 

Макисима не двигался с места и не сводил с него глаз. Смотри, сука, разрешил Сасаяма и вскинул способного ученика рывком, не давая поплыть окончательно. Когами обхватил его бока коленями, сцепил лодыжки на пояснице. Поднял руки, позволив содрать с себя футболку, и сам обнял за шею, здоровыми пальцами влепился между лопатками, обжигая мокрую от пота кожу холодным браслетом коммуникатора. 

Вдвигаясь внутрь размеренно и плавно, глубоко как никогда, Сасаяма обхватил его лицо и стал обстоятельно, по-хозяйски целовать: лоб, нахмуренные брови, пылающие щеки. Мягкие, такие отзывчивые губы, маленькое горячее ухо. Взъерошил ему волосы на затылке, подтолкнул пальцами: Когами послушно уткнулся в плечо, и вместе с его отчетливым стоном Макисима шагнул вперед.

Шагнул и остановился, как на стеклянную стенку налетел. Некстати вспомнился Гиноза — может быть, из-за этой мертвенной разлившейся бледности, острого взгляда сквозь челку. 

Когами опять вышел на финишную прямую, горячий торопыга, застонал громче, впился ногтями, куснул за шею, но Сасаяма только осклабился как полоумный. Не разрывая нелепого зрительного контакта, который странным образом заводил еще сильнее, толкнулся с оттягом, повел руками по плечам, по мускулистой спине, сгреб раскрытые ягодицы ладонями — и застыл. Когами отозвался сладкой нутряной дрожью, сжал его совсем уж немилосердно, так что не получилось сдержать собственный низкий стон. 

Лицо Макисимы словно треснуло, разрезанное блеснувшей улыбкой, жуткой, как предсмертный оскал. По спине разлился холод, как будто между лопаток уже вонзился нож. Он сделал еще шаг, опустил голову, белые волосы упали, так что виден был только неподвижно ухмылявшийся рот. Нагнулся к скамье, поднял книгу.

Когами дышал как собака на жаре, его член, зажатый между скользкими телами, стал совсем твердым и вздрагивал пульсу в такт. Сасаяма просунул руку, стиснул ствол под головкой, и Когами подбросило, как ударом парализатора.

На Макисиму, равно как и на весь остальной мир, стало откровенно плевать. Сасаяма больше не двигался, Когами делал все сам, с этой своей убийственной тихой яростью, будто не трахался, а мстил. Вместе, — успел загадать Сасаяма, почуяв его дрожь ладонью, и сорвался следом.

Пришел в себя полумертвый, задыхаясь от упоительного блаженства, с колотящимся сердцем, как спасенный в последний миг. Обтер пальцы о циновку, навалился на ладонь и не удержался, упал на локоть. Поднял голову, уже зная, что никого в дверях не увидит, — и оказался прав. Ни книжки, ни Макисимы. 

Когами повернулся и поцеловал его в щеку, прошелся мягко губами. Сасаяма фыркнул.  
— Щекотно, — пробормотал Когами.  
— Угу.  
Сасаяма высвободился и лег рядом на спину.  
Когами не рыпался, дышал спокойно, хотя обычно первым делом сваливал в душ, отмывался там с той же яростью, будто соскабливал с себя недельную грязь.  
Хорошо, — подумал Сасаяма, и было в самом деле так хорошо, что почти плохо. Худо, как любит говорить старик. 

Не Ваку он так ждал, — всплыло следом очевидное, но Сасаяма постарался загнать поганую эту мыслишку подальше и даже почти справился с непростой задачей. Перед глазами маячило белое как пластырь лицо, страшный оскал, неподвижный взгляд, будто прямой удар. Сасаяма вдруг подумал, что это станет последним, что он увидит в своей хреновой жизни. Мысль была словно из будущего, где все уже случилось; потом так же быстро все прошло, усталость догнала и вымела из головы и дурные мысли, и предчувствие плохого конца.  
Все будет хорошо, повторил он себе сквозь навалившийся сон, тяжелый, спасительный, как забвение. 

— Расскажи что-нибудь, — попросил Когами. Сасаяма с неохотой открыл глаза и зевнул, поскреб грудь. Двери-то надо бы запереть, нахмурился он. Осталось сюда заявиться Гинозе, вот будет номер.  
— Чего тебе рассказать? — спросил он неласково.  
— Расскажи, как стал патрульным.  
«Латентным», — перевел Сасаяма.  
— Из-за пламенной страсти к женщинам.  
— Я серьезно, — не обиделся Когами. Голос и правда был серьезнее некуда.  
— У меня умерла младшая сестра.  
Когами не шелохнулся, но весь подобрался, как перед атакующим прыжком.  
— Мы жили втроем. Я, она и отец, — продолжал Сасаяма, глядя в слепивший лампами потолок. — Отец все время пил. Как он говорил — «лекарства». Целыми днями. А потом бил нас. Мне было наплевать, когда он бил меня. Но… когда он бил Мари… Сестренку…  
Он поднялся, прошлепал к выходу.  
— Куда ты?..  
— Сигареты возьму.  
Запер двери, взял сигареты и минералку.  
Бутылку вручил Когами, сел рядом.  
— Я хотел убить отца, — признался он, закуривая. — Погодка помнится была такая… хорошая. А я бил отца. Бил его, бил... бил, пока его тело не превратилось в кусок мяса. А потом приехало БОБ. — Он усмехнулся. — Странно было, что я смог убить. Доминатор тогда сработал как парализатор.  
Он закурил следующую. Когами молчал, время от времени делая глоток воды.  
— Я понял, что все мы — такие же куски мяса. Решил, что лучше уж стать легавым, чем сгнить за стеклом. — Он растер глаз, щурясь от дыма. — Мне казалось, я смогу защитить сестру. Но она, как я уже сказал, умерла. Покончила с собой. Не смог я ее защитить. Вот такой я… хреновый патрульный.  
— Ты лучший сыщик, которого я знаю, — тихо сказал Когами. Развернул его за плечо, привлек к себе. — Ты столькому меня научил. И еще научишь…  
— А старик? — ревниво пробубнил Сасаяма и не сдержал вздох, смял сигарету в кулаке. Дым так и жег глаза, разъедал как солью.  
— Он хороший патрульный. А ты — лучший. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы с тобой работали вместе. Хочу, чтобы ты был…  
— Твоим, — подсказал Сасаяма и усмехнулся.  
— Моим, — спокойно подтвердил Когами. — Я подам рапорт о переводе.  
Сасаяма поднял голову. Когами смотрел в упор своими отчаянными глазами и для разнообразия не краснел.  
— Забились, инспектор.  
Подставил кулак, Когами стукнул в него честно сбитыми костяшками.  
Надо было валить отсюда подобру-поздорову, пока начальство не проснулось, но Сасаяма медлил. Напялил шорты, рассовал сигареты с зажигалкой по карманам.  
Совсем было собрался с духом, но ничего не успел сказать.  
Когами среагировал первым — прихлопнул чужой коммуникатор как муху, отклонив входящий от Гинозы.  
— Успеется, — легко ответил он на немой вопрос, поднялся с пола.  
Натянул штаны, закинул на плечо футболку и допил воду, пока Сасаяма озадаченно моргал, отгоняя смутное ощущение дежавю.  
— Сначала в душ, — объяснил Когами, как всегда бодрый и полный энтузиазма. — Ты со мной?  
Когда он все-таки покраснел, Сасаяма ухмыльнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх. Да ведь однажды тебе придется выстрелить в меня, инспектор ты недоделанный, подумал он и заулыбался шире, хватаясь за протянутую руку.


End file.
